


Dammit, Cas!

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, dean is a sleep-talker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sleep talks and Castiel takes advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit, Cas!

> It was a rocky start for Dean Winchester as a freshman, but soon he fell into a nice routine. He found a friend in his roommate, Castiel Novak, and the two became close, even best friends. They had great times, watching movies till the sun came up on weekends and cracking jokes about each other. Cas’ favourite thing was to engage in conversations with Dean while he talked in his sleep, and boy was he a talker.
> 
> When the first year was over, Dean felt weird to be back in his childhood home again. For some reason he was always uneasy, missing his roommate way too much and wishing he was back in school with him instead of at home. He spent most of his days either thinking about Cas or texting with him.
> 
> It was almost a month after they had returned to school when Dean was finally able to sleep through the night, after having awful nights where he was either unable to sleep, or having nightmares.
> 
> Castiel, who had an essay due the next day, was working late at his desk. A few hours later, Dean sat up in bed and shouted loudly, “Dammit, Cas!”
> 
> Castiel jumped up. “What’d I do?” he asked before turning around and realising Dean was sleep talking.
> 
> “You spilled your coffee on me!” Dean exclaimed, sleepily wiping his shirt where the supposed stain was.
> 
> Cas smiled evilly as he grabbed his phone and started recording. “I’m sorry, Dean,” he said, trying so hard not to laugh and wake him up.
> 
> “You’re such a clutz, Cas. Sam and I joke about it all the time,” Dean said, slurring his speech a little.
> 
> “Oh? What else do you and Sam say about me?” Castiel asked with a wide grin on his face. He moved a little closer, sitting on his own bed facing Dean.
> 
> “That you’re a bookworm, and possibly a virgin.” Dean smiled fondly as if he just remembered something.
> 
> “What else?” Cas asked, getting on his knees and crawling as close to Dean as possible. He was so going to blackmail him for this later.
> 
> “That you’re cute, and you have an amazing smile,” Dean stated while still smiling silly.
> 
> The grin on Cas’ face faded and his jaw hung loose.
> 
> “Sam thinks I like you, but he’s wrong. I’m in love with you.” Dean’s voice trailed off, as he laid down and went back to sleep, leaving Cas shocked and speechless.
> 
> When the alarm rang the next morning, Castiel hadn’t had any sleep at all. Dean, on the other hand, looked like he had just had the best sleep of his life. He sat up in bed, yawning and stretching. “Come on, sleepy-head, time for class.” he said joyfully.
> 
> “Someone’s energetic this morning,” Castiel said, looking straight at Dean with puffy eyes.
> 
> “Yeah, man - best sleep ever!” Dean exclaimed as he grabbed his towel and was heading out of the room.
> 
> “Oh? So I guess it has nothing to do with the fact that you’re in love with me?” Castiel said bitterly. He got up and walked towards Dean, sparks flying out of his eyes.
> 
> Dean froze in his place, he gulped and turned around. “Wha- what are you talking about?” he questioned nervously, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.
> 
> “So it’s not true?” Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow at his roommate.
> 
> “Of course not! We’re friends! _Best_ friends.” Dean couldn’t have looked more suspicious even if he tried.
> 
> Castiel flashed his evil smile, unlocking his phone and fast forwarding the video to the important part. He held it in front of Dean’s face, looking at the green eyes as they went wide with shock.
> 
> “Come on, that’s sleep talk. Everyone knows it’s...umm you know, it’s uhhh...” Dean was struggling hard, his heart was beating so fast and his palms were sweaty. He had no idea how to explain this.
> 
> “You’re an asshole,” Castiel said, putting his phone on his desk and walking closer to Dean. He took his roommate’s face in his hands, placing a soft kiss on his lips, making Dean even more speechless.
> 
> “Wha- Huh?” Dean was not quick to follow and so Castiel kissed him again, this time a little deeper, moving his fingers to the taller man’s hair.
> 
> “I love you too, you idiot!” Castiel exclaimed as soon as he moved away from Dean. His hands fell to Dean’s, intertwining their fingers together. He laughed at Dean’s expression, which was very much an impression of a clueless goldfish.
> 
> “I.. You love me?” Dean asked, surprised at how this whole situation turned out.
> 
> “I love you. I have loved you since last semester, but you were too busy screwing anything that walked!” Castiel was obviously bitter at his roommate’s “active” sexual life.
> 
> Dean smiled wide, barely able to believe his ears. He reached for Cas’ collar and pulled him in for another long kiss.
> 
> “You love me,” Dean whispered against Castiel’s lips, a silly smile tugging at the corners of his lips.
> 
> “I love you,” Cas said before biting at Dean’s lower lip and kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.  
> I take prompts on [my blog](lucifer-shipping-stydia.tumblr.com)


End file.
